1. Technical Field
The present technical field relates to a method of manufacturing an organic EL device and an organic EL device.
2. Background Art
Recently, organic EL (Electro luminescence) display apparatuses have received attention. Each of the organic EL display apparatus includes a pluralities of pixels, and each of the pixels includes organic EL device (Organic light-emitting diode).
As shown in FIG. 12, an organic EL device 100 of the related art has cathode 3, organic material layer 4, and anode 8. Organic material layer 4 is disposed between cathode 3 and anode 8. Organic material layer 4 includes electron transporting layer 5 having electron conductivity, light emitting layer 6, and hole (positive hole) transporting layer 7 having Hall conductivity. In addition, light emitting layer 6 is interposed by electron transporting layer 5 and hole transporting layer 7. When applying the voltage between anode 8 and cathode 3, electrons are injected from cathode 3 into light emitting layer 6 via electron transporting layer 5, and holes are injected from anode 8 into light emitting layer 6 via hole transporting layer 7. When the injected electron and hole are recombined in light emitting layer 6, light emitting layer 6 emits light 1.
Thickness 9 (hereinafter, referred to as “organic material layer thickness 9”) of organic material layer 4 is very thin, equal to or less than several hundred nm. When forming such organic material layer 4, in some cases, foreign matter composed of a conductor may be mixed therewith. If the foreign matter is present in organic material layer 4, in some cases, anode 8 and cathode 3 may be short-circuited in that portion (hereinafter, referred to as a “foreign matter part”). When the short-circuit is generated, since neither the electrons nor the holes is injected into light emitting layer 6, light emitting layer 6 does not emit light 1. For this reason, a repair method for releasing the short-circuit to cause light emitting layer 6 to emit light 1 is proposed.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-042498 discloses a repair method of destroying the short-circuited portion by the irradiation of laser to remove the short-circuit. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-117534 discloses another repair method of destroying the short-circuited portion by applying a reverse bias to remove the short-circuit. By performing the repair method, the short-circuit is removed to cause parts other than the short-circuited portion (the destroyed part) to function normally, whereby light emitting layer 6 emits light 1.
However, since the portion destroyed by the repair method does not emit light, the organic EL device, in which the repair method is implemented, has a problem in that brightness is reduced compared to a normal EL device which does not need to implement the repair method.